


Let Me See You

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Porn Battle, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Porn Battle XI, for the prompt voyeur.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Me See You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, for the prompt voyeur.

"Show me Belle," he tells the mirror, just for his own ease of mind. If she tries to escape again, he wants to know right away instead of being the last to know.

The mirror focuses on Belle's sleeping face, or at least it looks like she's sleeping but there's a pained expression on her face, eyes scrunched close, teeth biting furiously on her bottom lip. For a second the Beast thinks she's having a nightmare but then the mirror focuses in on the whole room.

The mirror almost slips out of the Beast's grip when he sees Belle, lying on her bed, naked, and touching herself. Shock is the first emotion he feels; there haven't been a lot of women he's seen naked - more like zero women he's seen naked. He was barely a child when he got turned and after wards he couldn't contemplate anyone wanting to be anywhere near him - especially not in that way. After shock though, there's a curiosity that spikes his interest, makes his hairy eyebrows arch high above his brow.

There is no question that Belle is as beautiful a person on the outside as she is on the inside, and Beast should feel dirty for looking at her without her knowledge but her beauty speaks to him, enchants him and he can't turn his eyes away from what he's seeing.

The mirror holds everything he wants and nothing he can ask for.


End file.
